The winds of evil
by Mrgoblinking7
Summary: (Rewriting story some stuff will change) This is the story of Overlord Zephyr and his rise to power this story is my first so if i suck please let me now also NSFW for torture rape and language if you are under age or do not like the aforementioned materials please do not read this
1. Chapter one the beginning

Zephyr was fading in and out of conciseness. The storm raging hard, rain pounding his weak body blood pouring out of the stab wound on his back. He was with a group of so-called heroes looking through the ruins of some long-abandoned fortress, but the leader of the party decided that he did not want to split the loot they found. Bleeding out, Zephyr waited to die when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something.

"Well, well, What have we hear?" A voice that was just a bit too pleased with its self said, its owner walking out of the darkness a strange and ugly creature with gray skin long ears and tattered robs looking about as tall as a child.

"Looks like you've seen better days, lad!" The monster said, chuckling to himself as he looked over Zephyr with a wicked look in his eyes that Zephyr did not like one bit.

"Back monster, or I will not be the only one dying today!" Zephyr said, forming a fireball in his hand, it was weak bearly flickering a sine of how vulnerable its caster was at the moment.

"Ha! Lying in your grave and still ready for a fight! Yes, you will do nicely~." The gray monster said before whistling loudly. And in response, more monsters came rushing out of the darkness. These ones were yellow and more feral looking, laughing, and babbling as they rushed Zephyr, who launched his fireball at the lead one scorching half of the things face off but found he did not have the strength to form another helpless the world fading to black as they carried him off.

Zephyr woke up feeling like he had lost a fistfight with a rock giant. Looking around, he could see that he was still in the ruins, laying in a bed of furs. The gray monster looking over him with a half-empty bottle of red liquid Zephyr recognized as a healing potion.

"Aw good! I was starting to think that we would have to throw your corps out with the others." The gray monster said, grinning smugly as Zephyr got up out of bed, looking down on the thing more confused than anything else.

"Why did you save me monster? What is your game?" Zephyr asked, his power restored and fully ready to rost the ugly little thing if need be.

"My name is Gnarl. Minion Master, and devoted servant of darkness! And if you're open to the idea, your servant as well." The gray minion said bowing to Zephyr, his pointy ears tapping the ground as he did.

"And why would you serve me monster?" Zephyr said, a fireball forming in his hand. He was not going to be taking any chances with the ugly thing bowing at his feet.

"We minions in the absence of a master seek the most significant evil beaning we can find to be our new overlord. We were considering the one that killed your comrades and left you for dead, but your drive for revenge marked you as the better choice!" Gnarl said, regretting his choice of words almost immediately as Zephyr kicked him to the other side of the room, growling in rage.

"If you minions want to help me kill that son of a bitch, Markus! then I will accept your serves, but I will be keeping my eye on you monster!" Zephyr said, crushing the fireball in his hand, looking around the room at the glowing eyes looking at him.


	2. Chapter two the grand tour

Gnarl got up off the floor, chuckling a bit as he did so smiling menacingly.

"We are at your serves master, come, and I will show you your new seat of power! This room is your privet quarters master, and will soon be made more suitable for you." Gnarl said, walking toward a seat of stairs leading down to a lower level. Zephyr followed the ugly little thing, still a bit worried about all of this, learning early in life that nothing came this easy. He fallowed Gnarl into a much larger room one he remembered from when he and his party were looting the place.

"This is the throne room! The center of your power, and where you will be making decisions that will shape this world for the worse!" Gnarl said the excitement evident in his voice as the less ugly minions scurried around moving rubble and at least trying to repair the fortress, making Zephyr wonder.

"Why have you monsters let this place go to hell? And why did you not stop us when we were ransacking what little valuables you had?" Zephyr asked, looking down on his new servant.

"We minions are only really motivated and active when we have a master to serve. And we thought that one of you robbers might be worthy of being our new master, and lucky for you, we were right." Gnarl said with a little chuckle, and Zephyr then kicked the little monster, knocking him over for that last comment, making the other minions working around them laugh with amusement.

"Watch your mouth Gnarl, or I will have it sewn shut!" Zephyr said, his eyes glowing with raging magic, close to burning the little shit alive, but held back from doing so.

"Opalagise master, come, let's continue our tour." Gnarl said bowing with at least a mock respect before leading Zephyr down another set of stairs going down into a large chamber that Zephyr remembered one of his party members said had weapons and armor in it.

"This is the forge! Currently, we have no means of creating armor and weapons worthy of you master, but some lesser iron ones were left behind that will have to do for the moment." Gnarl said as two minions walked out, holding some iron armor and weapons that looked well crafted if maid from common minerals. Zephyr then downed his new armor, finding that it fit him like a glove making him wonder if him being picked by the monsters was a little more then just chance. Gnarl then led Zephyr back up the stairs, then down another one leading into a strange cave system were mare of the minions could be seen scurrying around.

"This cavern is the spawning pit! Where new minions are born and live. Sadly we only have the brown minion tribe under our command, and we would have to find the other lost minion tribes to be at full power!" Zephyr looked around the vast cave seeing his new army dashing from burrow to burrow, all of them looking to be hard at work.

"How many of them are there?" Zephyr said, wondering how large his new army is.

"We unfortunately only have fifteen minions master, but that number will for you see minions can be born from both traditional mating and from gathering life force from living beans! You can absorb it from everything you kill using your gauntlet master." Gnarl said, making Zephyr look at his gauntlet hearing about magic like this but never seeing it in person.

"How is life force converted into minions?" Zephyr asked, looking down on Gnarl, who was quick to answer.

"Each of the minion tribes has a hive that converts the life force into a new minion, and it's faster than breeding the traditional way, and before you ask, there are fore minion tribes, brown, red, green and blue." Gnarl said to witch Zephyr nodded as the ugly minion lead him back to the throne room.

"And that master concludes our tour, I hope you're new dark tower is to your liking master." Gnarl said before one of the walls collapsed beside the throne to Zephyr's annoyance, but at least he had nowhere to go but up her thought.


End file.
